How To Train Your Frozen Dragon
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The vikings meet Anna, Elsa, and the rest of the characters from Frozen for the very first time. Once there, a new enemy named the Ice King, who has been sealed by a magical amulet for centuries, plans to destroy Arendelle by turning it into his Satan-like lair. Can the two groups find a way to defeat him? Rated T for action, peril, and violence.
1. Promotion

_**Hello. This is LandoftheFuture and this is my second How To Train Your Dragon. This time, they're teaming up with Disney's Frozen with the help of the Vikings of Berk. The reason why I came up with the idea is because I haven't teamed up a DreamWorks movie to a Disney movie (well except for The Animevengers Prequel Part 1; Part 2 and Part 3 will be coming soon). So, here's what the story will be about.**_

_**It takes place in Arendelle, a year after the events of the movie, where Anna and Elsa discover an ancient amulet that contains mystical powers When they open it, they unleashed a deadly creature called the Ice King, a yeti-human hybrid creature who has been sealed for thousands of years. In the process, it transports the Vikings of Berk to their world. The two groups meet them for the very first time in forever before they tell of them of their newest threat. Also, Elsa needs something from Hiccup to help them defeat the Ice King and it might take some training to help her. So does Hiccup, who has his Dragon Blade with him. With the two teams formed together, would they find a way find the Ice King and defrost his plan in order to save Arendelle? Rated T for action, peril, and violence!**_

_**With that said, if this new crossover proves to be a hit with it's reviews, I'll have the Dragon Riders group team up with Elsa in one of my Animevengers stories. Enough said, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! The title of this new crossover will be called "How To Train Your Frozen Dragon".**_


	2. Prologue Arendelle & Berk

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue / Arendelle & Berk**_

_**A few years ago, there lived a king and queen of Arendelle. They ruled the land peacefully with all of the villagers and with them came two of their daughters, Anna and Elsa. The sisters loved each other and used Elsa's magical ice powers. Little did Anna knew that her powers contained dark magic and Elsa got upset when she hit Anna when she saved her.**_

_**Then, after their parents died by a storm that wrecks their ship and caused them to drown, Elsa was crowned as the new queen of Arendelle. Suddenly, one night, during a party, she failed to control her emotions and froze almost all of Arendelle. At first, she might blame herself for what happened until Anna, with the help of her friends, sacrificed herself to save her from an evil tyrant named Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Then, she was unfrozen and is brought back to life because an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. With that, Elsa turned everything back to normal.**_

_**At Berk, a young viking named Hiccup wanted to become a deadly dragon killer like his own kind, but one day, when he captured a Night Fury, he decided not to kill it because it reminded him of himself. So, he befriends it and names it Toothless before he quickly learns how to control a dragon. At long last, he does so and gains the respect of his clan except his father, who found out about his bond with Toothless and disowns him. However, little did he knew that Hiccup and the rest of the teenage vikings helped their people when they were attacked by the Red Death, a deadly dragon that kills and eats any kind of dragon.**_

_**Then, when the two groups worked together, Hiccup and Toothless managed to defeat the Red Death and made peace between the Vikings and Dragons. Along the way, they made some enemies and helped those that were in danger and started a Dragon Academy. After that, they became the greatest heroes in the history of Berk. One day, while on a search for Drago Bludvist to make peace with him, he stumbles upon a mysterious family member and out came Valka, Hiccup's long lost mother. Upon learning the secrets of the Alpha dragon, a family reunion was made**_

_**These two kinds of stories have lessons that they learned, but little do these groups know that a new evil doer will rise. When it does, the Vikings and the protectors of Arendelle would one day meet.**_

_**Walt Disney Pictures & DreamWorks Animation Presents**_

_**A LordoftheFuture Story Production**_

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

In Arendelle, in the beginning of winter, all of the villagers are preparing a feast being hosted by not only Queen Elsa, but also Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf.

"I can't wait for the Winter Feast to begin", said a boy villager.

"First, the Queen has to make a speech", said a girl villager, "I wonder what would she say."

"Let's wait and see, dearie", said a woman villager and all of the villagers prepared themselves to wait for the gates to open to this special day.

Meanwhile, inside the kingdom, we see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf preparing the feast. They organized the plates, pushed the chairs in neatly, and prepared the napkins along with the spoons, knives, and forks.

"There", said Kristoff, "That'll have to do. Thanks for inviting me to your castle, Anna. I've been looking forward to this in a long time."

"You're welcome", said Anna.

"We even took the liberty to bring you this", said Elsa and one of the female servants came here before she brought out a black and dark blue dress for Kristoff.

"Wow", said Kristoff, "You shouldn't have. It's great."

"Try it on", said Anna and Kristoff did so. The dress tightened him up a little bit after that.

"It... fits me OK", said Kristoff, "A little tight, but I'll live with that."

"What about Olaf?", asked Anna to Elsa, "Did we get him a suit too?"

"Now that you mentioned it", said Elsa, "Olaf, can we have a moment with you?"

Olaf, the snowman that the two sisters made when they were kids and been brought to life by her magic, walked towards them.

"What is it?", asked Olaf.

"Close your eyes", said Elsa, "I'm gonna give you something. It's a surprise."

Olaf closed his eyes and Elsa secretly waved her hands, causing her ice magic to appear on the little snowman. It covered his buttons and every part of his snow body and when Olaf opened his eyes and to his surprise, a snowman suit was made.

"This is fantastic!", exclaimed Olaf, "I've never seen a suit like this before. Thank you, Elsa."

"It's my pleasure, Olaf", said Elsa.

"Oh, and can you check on Sven?", said Anna, "I wonder what he's been doing on the barn."

"Yes, ma'm", said Olaf and went to the doorway that led him from the dinning room to backyard outside the castle. He went to the barn and saw Sven eating some horse straw, "How's it going, Sven? I'm telling you, this dinner's going to be one of the best times I'll ever have. Oh, and after dinner's over, I'll give you some carrots you can eat. What do you say?"

Sven smiled happily and Olaf spoke for him.

"Sure, Olaf", said Olaf, mimicking him in a moose-like way, "I'll be happy to have all of those!"

"Have fun, you rascal!", exclaimed Olaf and ran off.

With the feast about to begin soon, a monologue by Elsa is being made.

"_I'm Elsa, Daughter of the King and Queen, now the new ruler of Arendelle_", said Elsa's monologue, "_A year has passed since the day I almost froze all of the precious town and the kingdom. After our parents died, I started to take responsibility and still trying to keep my powers a secret from Anna when I did something terrible. I ran away from my sister mostly because she was trying to find true love, but marrying a man she only met that day wasn't the only thing I had in mind. Aside from that, I decided to forget what my parents taught me and from that day forward, I made my castle out of pure ice. I even turned my dress into a crystal-like gown. Sometime later, Anna found me, but she brought three friends with her, which made me thought she was trying to get me arrested. But I was wrong as she was trying to unfreeze Arendelle. I couldn't until Prince Hans of the Southern Isles captured me. After my struggles from prison, I escaped to start my search for Anna because she was wrong. Suddenly, when Anna saved me from getting killed by Prince Hans, she froze, but she came back to life. She and her friends taught me that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Now, with all of the events that occured behind us, we are living with our lives peacefully, hoping that nothing terrible would try and destroy this beautiful town._"

Later, after the monologue is finished, the gang finally finished preparing the feast, the guards opened the gates, allowing the villagers to enter. Later that night, as the feast is about to begin, Elsa taps her silver glass cup with her spoon.

"Attention, everyone", said Elsa, "I would like to announce a speech. The Feast is made for a reason: to be with others that we love. Everyone will always be welcomed here and we'll host this feast each year for this day forward. It's a tribute to the late King and Queen of Arendelle, our beloved rulers who shared their kindness with us. May their souls rest in peace. That's why I've come to a decision: I'll do what I can to continue what they started a few years ago as long as no one dares to threaten this kingdom. To end this speech, we'd like to thank all of you for coming to this feast in the winter of this time of year. Now, enjoy your food, everyone."

Then, the Queen, her sister, her friends, and all of the villagers started eating their food.

Meanwhile, in an ocean far away in another world, a herd of dragons fly across the clouds, including Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders, and Gronkles. Suddenly, two dragons flew past them and it turns out to be Stormfly, one of the Deadly Nadders, and Toothless, a Night Fury. Riding them are two people with their masks on. When they take them off, they're revealed to be Hiccup and his mother, Valka. They were starting their dragon flying together like they did last time they met each other.

"Ready, son?", asked Valka.

"Ready when you are, mom", said Hiccup.

As they continue to do so, Hiccup's monologue starts while the song "Where No One Goes" from Jonsi plays at the background but as an extended version.

"_This is Berk_", said Hiccup's monologue, "_Where long lost families can reunite. Well, just one. Before it all started, I was just your average nobody. I was trying to be a strong viking like my kind, but that changed one day when I first met Toothless. I caught him and was about to kill him, but I saw his eyes and I saw myself because it showed me that everything made us completely different from our kind, especially my people. That's why I decided to train it. At first, I gained the respect of the Vikings, particulary Astrid, my girlfriend and my second-in-command. She hated me like everyone else did, but when I took her flying, something knocked some sense into her and started being nicer to me. Also, the others including Fishlegs, an expert of studying the dragons and their abilities, Snotlout, your everyday tough guy who always wants attention, but still helps us for a reason, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the brainless, but still loyal twins. It's been a year since we encountered other clans far away from Berk including Eret, a dragon trapper, who actually joined our side when he was betrayed by a new threat. Drago Bludvist, a deadly dragon hunter who seeked revenge on our kind for what they did to his family even before I was born. One day, we started a battle against him, but little did we knew that he brought his own Alpha dragon with him. He used him to destroy the other Alpha dragon and controlled all of the dragons, including Toothless. Dad got killed in the process and it broke my heart all because of me. All because I didn't want to the new chief of Berk until later, I snapped out of it and with the help of my friends, we defeated Drago thanks to Toothless's new power. As the new chief of Berk, we'll make sure that no matter what else happens, the vikings and the dragons will fight back._"

The dragons flew past the clouds and roared happily while the two vikings spoke after the song ends.

"What a beautiful weather we're having in the winter", said Valka.

"I'll say", said Hiccup, "Looks like Snoggletog's gonna be the first holiday that I'll spend with you. Ever since I found you."

"I'm looking forward to that, son", said Valka, "and it'll be the most wonderful time I'll spend with you. We'll even tribute it to your father."

"Yeah", said Hiccup and weighs his head down, "It's been a year. But I promised him that I'll protect Berk if it kills me. Especially Drago. When he comes back..."

"Let's not worry about him now", said Valka, "Let's head back to Berk now. The others are almost ready for the holiday."

The two dragons flew the two vikings back while Hiccup's monologue continues.

"_Everything is peaceful in Berk once again_", continued Hiccup's monologue, "_However, something magical would happen. When it does, it might take us far away to another world. Where we'll see and make friends with new allies._"

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_


	3. Sven Discovers An Amulet

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 2: Sven Discovers An Amulet**_

Later that night, while everyone is dancing after the eat their food, snow continues to fall on the ground outside the palace. Sven is resting for a few minutes when suddenly, a bright of flash light shined inside the barn, waking him up.

"What's going on?", thought Sven to himself and suddenly, an earthquake happened, shaking the barn, "Something's not right here. I'm gonna go check it out."

The reindeer went out of the barn and turned his head before he saw the same light that flashed before him. It was very shiny and completely white it really amazed him in a moment. Then, Sven walked into a passageway that lead him to a rocky cliff, but not too high from the waterfall. There, he sees a magical object that is shining right in front of him. He turns around and sees a amulet that contains a silver-like jewelry at the center. Sven becomes so amazed as he gazed at t's magnificence.

Meanwhile, back at the party, while everyone is dancing to the Winter Waltz, Kristoff and Anna danced with each other as they held their hands close together.

"This is great", said Anna, "We finally got to dance with each other and enjoying this feast. Don't you wish it'll be just like this every year?"

"Yeah", said Kristoff, "I guess so. I haven't done this my whole life since I met you girls. All my life, I've been alone for as long as I can remember, but you changed my life, Anna, and I'm grateful for that. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Trust me, Kristoff", said Anna, "It won't."

As the two stopped dancing, Kristoff let go of her hands.

"I'm gonna go check on Sven", said Kristoff, "Be right back."

Kristoff walked out of the ballroom while Anna and Elsa stood next to each other, watching the villagers continuing to dance.

"It's fantastic", said Anna.

"Really fantastic", said Elsa, "Oh, Anna. I'm making a present for you. It's very secret."

"What is it?", asked Anna.

"Close your eyes", said Elsa and Anna did so anyway before Elsa uses her ice powers to make a piece of jewelry, "Alright. You can open them now."

Anna opened her eyes and sees a crystal-like medallion with a silver ruby at the center.

"Oh, it's so beautiful", said Anna, "I've never seen use your powers to make gifts before."

"Me too", said Elsa, "I only realized it while I was warming myself from the fire. I was warming my hands, but I accidently froze some brick walls from the chimney and they were turned into crystals."

"Wow", said Anna, "Can it turn other things into crystals as well?"

"Not likely", said Elsa, "I can only turn things into crystals if I feel heat pressure inside me."

"Oh, well", said Anna, "But at least that was some luck, huh?"

"I wouldn't go too far with it", said Elsa, "It takes a long time to do so."

"I'm good with that", said Anna, "And by the way, you should be careful about keeping secrets in some way. Someone else could get really hurt."

"Don't worry, Anna", said Elsa, "I won't. I almost lost you once that way. I'll never make the same mistake again. I promise."

Anna smiles. Meanwhile, back at the barn, Kristoff walked inside and saw if Sven was there.

"Sven?", asked Kristoff, "Are you still there? That's funny. He couldn't have walked off somewhere. Sven! Where are you, buddy?"

Then, as he turned around the reindeer happened to be behind him.

"There you are", said Kristoff, "Where did you go?"

Sven shows him the amulet he found and Kristoff becomes amazed by it.

"Wow", said Kristoff, "This is the most beautiful amulet I've ever seen. Wonder where it come from. Oh, well. Maybe it was magic. I'll go tell Elsa about it. See what she thinks of it."

Later, Kristoff went back to the ballroom where Elsa is freezing half of the chocolate cake for the winter feast.

"That'll make it fresh for a while", said Elsa.

"Elsa", said Kristoff, "There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?", asked Elsa.

"Sven found this outside the barn", said Kristoff, "I didn't know where it came from, but it could've been magic or something."

Elsa looks at the amulet and turns it to the back side where she sees twenty ancient words written in English.

"It has some words in the back", said Elsa, "That's weird."

"Words?", asked Kristoff, "What does it say?"

"It says...", said Elsa and read the words out loud.

**All the magical ice shall turn into a deadly ring**

**To those who have the amulet beware the Ice King**

"Ice King?", asked Kristoff, "What's an Ice King?"

Suddenly, the amulet begins to glow and after it floats into the air, it creates a wave of white explosion, surrounding the room with crystal-like ice and sending everyone flying backwards. Then, they fell unconscious as the amulet flies backwards and hit near a wall before sliding until a large couch near the hall.

Meanwhile, back at Berk, at night, the villagers and the teenage Vikings celebrate Snoggletog while all of the dragons roared ferociously with cheer and joy. Then, Valka taps the cup with the end of her staff and they caught her attention.

"Attention, everyone", said Valka, "This year's Snoggletog is a new way to celebrate our joy and happiness to all of Berk. To those who were loyal to protect it by any means necessary. This year is also a tribute to the passing of our beloved leader, Stoick the Vast, who was a brave, mighty, and loving husband and sacrificed himself for us. For my son, Hiccup. Let us continue what Stoick had started and live peacefully as time will go on. Continue our celebration, everyone and may Odin be in our hearts forever."

All of the Villagers at Berk clapped in applause as they continued the Snoggletog party while Valka walked towards Hiccup and Astrid, who were busy doing an arm-wrestling.

"Ready to give up, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"Not by a long shot", said Hiccup and struggled with his right arm until finally, he clamped Astrid's arm to the table, pounding it in the process.

"Well done, son", said Valka.

"Thanks, mom", said Hiccup.

"May I have a word with you for a moment?", asked Valka, "Just in case?"

"Sure, whatever you say", said Hiccup and the two walked out of the Great Hall near the steps.

"I want to say thank you for putting my dad as a tribute", said Hiccup, "That was a beautiful speech you made there."

"Thank you", said Valka.

"So, what is it about?", asked Hiccup.

"Well, son", said Valka, "It's about the other new worlds that aren't discovered yet. It has many new people that we have yet to see. New cultures that we have to discover. You and I have been protecting dragons in this world, but what if those new worlds don't have any dragons?"

"Well, that's because they live normally without them", said Hiccup, "They have castles, guards, and all sorts of things. We don't have those either."

"That maybe", said Valka, "and maybe we could explore their ways. Maybe even help them defend their own place. Would you really want to do so?"

"With Toothless, anything's possible", said Hiccup, "Yeah, I think we could do that. We'll see."

Then, the two looked at the sky for a moment.

"Ah, this night is even more beautiful than ever", said Valka.

"Very beautiful", said Hiccup and Toothless watches them for a moment before he goes back inside the Great Hall.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up tomorrow.**_


	4. A Winter Transportation

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 3: A Winter Transportation**_

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, Elsa and Anna woke up to see a creature that is a hybrid of a yeti and a human.

"Elsa, what's that?", asked Anna.

"I don't know", said Elsa.

Then, the creature turned around and stared at the two before he walked towards them. He stared at them for a moment and spoke.

"Who dares to wake me?", asked the creature darkly, "Was it you?

"No, it wasn't me", said Anna.

"I... I think I did", said Elsa and the creature looked into her eyes, intimidating her.

"Why?", asked the creature, "Why did you released me from that wretched necklace?"

"I read the writing on the back", said Elsa, "It said something about an Ice King."

"Fool", said the creature, "I'm the Ice King. Tell us your name, human and I will spare you."

"I'm Elsa, the new Queen of Arendelle", said Elsa, "and daughter of the late King and Queen. Tell us yours, creature and leave us in peace."

"I told you, human, I'm the Ice King", said the Ice King, "I do not have a name that is beyond necessary. If you want to know why I've been sealed for a few years, then I shall tell you. It all started way back when I was ruling in my own kingdom. That is until I gazed into my crystal ball that a King and Queen ruled in a peaceful little village. So, I made a plan to kill those two so that I could rule it and turn it into a frozen icicle. But my plan failed. The only reason why it happened is this: a baby was born and would replace them once they're dead. So, I went to this Arendelle you spoke of uninvited to a party and many villagers did not know who I am. But I ignored all of that and walked towards the King and Queen. We spoke to each other about the newborn baby. Then, I talked to them about ruling this kingdom, but they refused to give it to me and for that, I attempted to place a curse on your daughter, but that wretched king used a shield to deflect it. After that, I became enraged and placed a curse on myself so that when a new ruler takes their place, I will return if that person reads the writing on the medallion, which is disappeared before they would touch it. But that didn't stop the newborn baby from touching my ice and got affected by the ice curse."

"Wait a minute", said Elsa, "You mean, my parents? They met you before? And... the newborn baby... that was me. So you're saying... you're the reason I had Ice powers? You affected me with a curse?"

"You?", asked the Ice King and walked around her in circles, "Well, so you were the one who touched my curse? Perhaps it was suppose to kill you, but I didn't know it would give you magical powers."

"You tried to kill me as a baby?", asked Elsa, "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"To make sure that no ruler would take this Arendelle in its place", explained the Ice King, "It would've worked, but I suppose you would match your powers against mine. You see, I also have Ice powers that are beyond imagining. However, I would ask you to do one thing. Give me the amulet and I will leave you and your people in peace. Now, where is it?"

"I had it in my hand before it glowed", said Elsa, "Then, it made a flash and we were unconscious. I don't know what happened to it, but don't worry. I'll find it. I promise."

"You better because if you don't, you will suffer the consequences", said the Ice king darkly, "Meet me at my Ice Kingdom if you find it. Farewell, human. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Ice King disappears, leaving the entire palace in complete frozen ice.

Meanwhile, back at Berk, a winter storm breezes in as Hiccup and Valka looked at it.

"What's going on?", asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, son", said Valka, "We have to get back inside now."

"We have to warn everyone", said Hiccup and the two went back inside the Great Hall, "Everyone, there's a storm coming. Let's take cover here. We'll be safe."

"Are you sure, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"I'm sure", said Hiccup, but before they would close the door, a winter tornado whisks him away from the others.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid.

"Astrid!", shouted Hiccup, "Toothless!"

The Night Fury went after his only friend after Valka got on him. As they flew into the tornado, the three disappeared. Then, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout are whisked into the tornado as well before Gobber closed the doors.

"Great Thunder of Thor!", shouted Gobber, "What on earth just happened!?"

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, Elsa found the necklace under the couch in which it was hidden.

"Here's the amulet", said Elsa, "But how will we get to the Ice King's palace in time? It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible as long as I'm with you, Elsa", said Anna.

"Thank you, Anna", said Elsa, "But we're not the only ones who are going. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are coming with us."

"That's great news", said Anna, "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon", said Elsa, "We don't know what would happen to us next."

"Alright, the sled is all set and ready to go", said Kristoff, "The people are already setting into the fire, warming up and we're all set for tomorrow. And uh, Elsa... about what you told me about... how the Ice King met your parents."

"I know", said Elsa, "I just didn't understand. My parents didn't even tell me about this before I got my powers. But that none of that matters now. All we have to do is give him the amulet and everything will be alright."

"But... what if the Ice King breaks his promise?", asked Anna, worried about the thought of what would happen if they give him the amulet, "He'll freeze everything like you did. I mean, not all of it, but still."

"You have a point, Anna, but you know I only use my powers for emotions", said Elsa, "The Ice King doesn't have any emotions. He seems to have learned to control it very well."

"Wow, for a ruler like him, he sure knows how to lay low with his powers", said Kristoff.

"We'll spend the night here", said Elsa, "In the meantime, we need someone to keep on a lookout for any stranger that walks here."

"You can count on me, Elsa", said Olaf as he walks through the door, "I'm gonna need Sven to keep me company just in case. Um... that's my suggestion."

"Of course, Olaf", said Anna, "You can do the job."

Anna and Elsa looked out the window to see a frozen trail of ice.

"When we leave tomorrow, we'd better make sure that trail of ice doesn't lead us to something dangerous", said Anna.

"I hope not", said Elsa.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon. Leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	5. Hiccup & Valka In Arendelle

_**How To Train Your Frozen Dragon**_

_**Chapter 4: Hiccup & Valka In Arendelle**_

Meanwhile, back at a mountain far away from Arendelle, a winter tornado appears and blows out Hiccup, Toothless, and Valka into the ground filled with snow. They walked around into a forest filled with beautiful ice.

"Look at all this snow", said Hiccup.

"It's even more beautiful than we'd ever imagine", said Valka as they continue to walk.

Later, they found a crystal palace and crystal steps.

"There's a palace here?", asked Hiccup, "I didn't know there happened to be one. Don't you think so, mom?"

"Absolutely, son", said Valka and the two walked to the top of the steps before they knocked on the door.

"Who do you think might be in there?", Valka.

"I don't know", said Hiccup before the doors opened.

The two entered the palace and looked at the beautiful ice details inside. The ceilings, doors, the steps, and the crystal fountain amazed the two vikings with their very eyes as they stared at it for a few seconds.

"So beautiful", said Valka, "Never have I seen such beautiful ice as this my whole life."

"Yeah", said Hiccup, "From the looks of it, someone who made this must've had powers or something."

"We have yet to find out", said Valka, but before they would go up another set of stairs to the balcony of the crystal palace, they heard a noise that seemed to be behind them. They turned around and saw the giant ice creature, who turns out to be the marshmallow creature.

"What is that thing?", asked Hiccup.

"I don't know", said Valka.

"Who dares to enter my palace?!", roared the marshmallow ferociously.

"Please, sir", said Hiccup, "We don't mean any harm. We were just wondering where we are and..."

"Address me as your highness!", shouted the marshmallow creature, "and my name is just Marshmallow."

"Alright, your highness", said Hiccup, "We came from a portal out of our world. That was all we remembered. There was a storm that brought us here."

"A likely story", said the marshmallow creature.

"Can you tell us where we are, please?", asked Valka.

"I don't know", said the marshmallow creature, "but there's one person who might tell you."

"Who, your highness?", asked Valka.

"Queen Elsa", said Marshmallow, "I don't know what happened to her. I fell into a deep chasm and when I came back, she must've disappeared. That's all I remembered. She created me to lure people out of her castle and tell them to never come back. I missed her very much and wondered if she would come back and see if I took care of the palace."

"I'm sure she misses you very much too", said Valka, "I know how that feels. To miss someone you're related to. Me and my son are close now and..."

"Who are you two people?", asked Marshmallow, "

"Then, I guess we have to find her ourselves", said Hiccup, "Look, uh... your highness, we would to stay here and continue chatting with you for a while, but we have to get going. We have a dragon that can take us to her. Let's go, mom. Nice meeting you."

"Be careful, you two", said Marshmallow and the two Vikings walked out of the palace before Hiccup calls Toothless by making a Night Fury call.

"Let's go, Toothless", said Hiccup and the Night Fury took the two away from the palace. Later, the three decided to take a rest and need a place to warm up. The two make some campfire from the wood they found and Toothless fires at it, creating a fire. As the two warm up.

"Who is this Queen Elsa?", asked Hiccup, "I'm sure she must live somewhere."

"We'll find out, Hiccup", said Valka, "Don't worry."

Meanwhile, in another side of the mountain in Arendelle, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut wake up to find themselves covered in snow.

"Where are we?", asked Fishlegs.

"What is this place?", asked Snotlout.

"We're not sure", said Astrid, "I wonder where Hiccup and Valka are right now. We gotta find them somehow. If only our dragons were with us right now. Alright, guys. We have to start walking and get this snow off of us before a storm comes. Let's go."

The four quickly got off a snowy hill and get covered with snow once again.

"Oh, great", said Astrid, "Just our luck."

* * *

_**Short chapter finished. Next chapter coming soon!**_


End file.
